


All I need is your love.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils vivent une relation à distance, et l'un d'eux porte un lourd secret qui lui pèse sur le coeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need is your love.

**H** arry était tranquillement installé dans son lit, musique dans les oreilles quand son téléphone vibra. Il le saisit et sourit faiblement au nom qui s'afficha. Complètement niais.

 

☒ 22h30 **. De Louis** :  Tu dors mon coeur ?

☒ 22h32 _ **.**_ **A Louis :**   Non, tu as de le chance. Je commençais à fatiguer.

  
☒ 22h32 **.** **De Louis:**   Connecte toi alors.

 

**L** e plus jeune ne se fit pas prier et prit le pc qui était posé sur une petit table à coté de son lit pour le mettre sur ses genoux à peine fut-il connecté qu'il reçut un message de son bien aimé. Il ne perdait pas de temps, et c'était une de ses particularités. Depuis que Harry le connaissait il avait toujours était comme ça, très pressé. Ça le faisait sourire d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi actif dans sa vie. Même si il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, faute de la distance bien sur, mais il gardait espoir. Sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, que jamais il n'irait voir ailleurs, et ça marchait dans les deux sens. 

 

**Lou dit :**

\- Alors, désolé d'être revenu si tard mais je suis un peu resté au boulot. 

**Hazza dit :**

\- T'en fais pas... Tu voulais que je me connecte pourquoi ?

**Lou dit :**

 - Je voulais te proposer quelque chose...

**Hazza dit :**

\- Bah va-y, tu sais bien que je mange pas.

**Lou dit :**

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis aujourd'hui, notamment à ma pause ce midi et je me suis dis qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'on se voit. Je veux dire ça fait un an qu'on se connait, alors tu comprends que j'ai envie de te voir, que j'ai envie de voir l'homme avec qui je ferais peut être ma vie ?

**Hazza dit :**

\- Louis.. Je sais pas.

**Lou dit:**

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouverais beau quoi qu'il arrive. N'aies pas peur  à ce sujet là.

**Hazza dit :**

\- Je sais Lou, tu me le répète continuellement des tas et des tas de fois... Mais je sais pas, je le sens pas.

**Lou dit :**

\- On va pas attendre nos quarante ans quand même chéri, rassures moi ? Parce que là..

**Hazza dit :**

 - Laisses moi le temps, on se verra avant que nous soyons dans une maison de retraite je te le jure bébé.

**Lou dit :**

\- Je n'apprécie pas cette forme d'humour Haz'.. J'en peux vraiment plus de ne pas te voir, tu comprends ça ou pas? Alors je m'en fiche quoi que tu dises je trouverais tout les moyens pour venir te voir, pour te rejoindre.

**Hazza dit :**

\- Rha, t'es vraiment borné comme mec quand tu t'y mets.

**Lou dit** :

\- Je sais aha. Bon alors tu me la passe ton adresse ?

**Hazza dit :**

\- Je suis obligé je suppose..

**Lou dit :**

\- Bien trouvé mon amour, tu progresse de jour en jour.

 

 

**H** arry sourit bien contre lui à cette dernière phrase et passa finalement son adresse à Louis après plusieurs minutes, celui çi devenant trop insistant. Il ne voulait pas du tout lui donner mais si il ne l'aurait pas fait le mécheux lui aurait surement fait la tête - se vexant très vite - et Harry voulait tout sauf se disputer avec lui. Une fois lui avait il procuré son lieu d'habitation et celui de rendez-vous il quitta son pc ne laissant aucun message à son copain, trop préoccupé par sa réaction une fois qu'il le verra. _Allait-il le laisser ?L_ _e rejeter ?_ Il avait vraiment peur, il angoissait. Son portable vibra de nouveau ce qui le fit sursauter.

 

 

☒23h01. **De Louis :** Tu t'es déconnecté ?

  
☒ 23h01. **A Louis :** Oui.

  
☒ 23h03. **De Louis :** Tu me fais la tête Harry ?

  
☒ 23h05. **A Louis :** Non non, c'est juste que je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

  
☒ 23h05 **. De Louis :** Oh, ok. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime mon petit Hazza.

 

 

**L** e bouclé ne prit pas la peine de répondre et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, le sommeil le gagna très vite bien qu'il était très troublé. Il devait se reposer pendant la nuit car il savait que le lendemain matin dés son réveille il angoisserait toute la journée. Louis lui avait dit - juste avant que Harry ne lui passe l'adresse-qu'il allait venir le voir du week end. Il ne restait plus que trois jours, trois maudits jours. Son cœur s'accélérait bizarrement à cette pensée. Ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément tombant directement dansles bras deMorphée ayant comme seule image sa rencontre -tant redoutée- avec Louis. 

 

 

*                   *                  *  

 

 

**L** orsqu'il se réveilla Louis eu l'étrange impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme un sentiment amer. Il prit son portable s'attendant à voir un message de son petit ami mais rien, après lui avoir passé l'adresse il lui avait parlé froidement comme si il voulait éviter le sujet. Pourquoi donc ?De quoi avait-il peur ? Le nombre incalculable de fois où Louis lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le trouverait beau dans toutes les circonstances possibles devrait lui suffire pour avoir confiance en lui et pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Le plus vieux le savait, il le sentait. Il se leva et alla se laver pour ensuite préparer sa valise avant de partir travailler. Louis s'agenouilla en pliant quelques affaires, il allait passer un week end chez son amant, un week end ensemble. Leur premier rendez-vous. La première fois qu'il allait le voir et bizarrement il avait un peu peur. Au bout de dix minutes il descendit au salon prendre de quoi se nourrir puis se mit en route pour son travail. Il faisait un froid horrible dehors, le jeune homme du porter son écharpe devant sa bouche et enfoncer son bonnet sur sa tête. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra, il se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour Harry, Louis voudrait bien savoir ce qui le tracasse autant dans le fait de le rencontrer. Pourtant les photos de lui qu'il avait pu voir l'avait fait sourire, le mécheux le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Ses boucles,ses iris vertes, son visage, ses lèvres, tout était attirant chez lui. Une fois arrivé il se mit au travail ses pensées toutes dirigées vers son bouclé favoris.

  **H** arry se réveilla en sursaut on venait de toquer à la porte de sa chambre, connaissant la personne qui venait le déranger vu qu'il avait donné la clé de sa maison à son ami, il lui demanda de patienter deux secondes le temps qu'il enfile un survêtement qui trainait sur le sol près de son lit, il se pencha difficilement et l'attrapa l'enfilant au plus vite. Une fois chose faite le bouclé dit à son ami d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme métissé plutôt grand et soigné, il vint ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami qui râla à ce geste. Cela fit sourire le nouvel arrivé qui s'assit en face de lui sur le lit. 

 

- **Alors t'es pas encore debout gros fainéant.**

**-  Oh ne la ramène pas Zayn, tu n'es pas mieux que moi.**

**-  Quel bonne humeur dis donc... Alors dis à papa Malik ce qui se passe ?**

**-  Depuis quand t'es mon père ?**

**-  Depuis que je l'ai décidé tiens.**

**-  La connerie a envahi ton corps mon pauvre.**

**-  Tu es tellement marrant Styles... Bon alors quel est ton problème ?**

**-  Louis ...**

**-  Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes séparés quand même ?!**

**-  Non non, c'est juste que ... Qu'il arrive dans trois jours.**

**-  Oh je vois, et je suppose tu ne lui as toujours rien dis pour ton problème ?** _Demanda Zayn certain que la_ _réponse sera négative._

**-  Non, j'aurais dû tu crois ?**

**-  Il risque de t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt.**

**-  Je.. J'ai pas le courage de lui dire, j'ai peur. J'ai pas envie qu'il me laisse pour ça.**

**-  Écoute ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'il ne te quittera pas, il t'aime beaucoup trop.**

**-  J'espère que tu as raison.**

 

**Z** ayn le rassura encore un petit moment le jeune homme s'en faisait beaucoup trop, certes il aurait du lui en parler, mais le problème qu'avait le bouclé était beaucoup trop important pour qu'il ai le courage de lui annoncer. Maintenant que Louis allait bientôt venir il était trop tard pour lui dire, il le verrait lui même quand il arrivera. Et si jamais il partait après s'être rendu compte du problème de Harry au moins ce dernier aura vu l'homme qu'il aimait. Le métis proposa au bouclé de se lever, il soupira puis tendit les mains pour qu'il l'aide à se mettre debout. Zayn prit un de ces bras puis de son autre main libre il le saisit par les hanches pour le relever, il lui demanda plusieurs fois si ça allait le plus jeune lui certifiant que oui même si son expression sur son visage montrait tout le contraire. Les quelques pas qu'il du faire pour arriver jusqu'à son but furent durs même si le métis l'aidait beaucoup, une fois fut-il arrivé il s'installa doucement dans son fauteuil et remercia son ami. Ils se rendirent au salon et Zayn lui demanda comment Harry comptait l’accueillir et d'autres questions sur son séjour avec lui. A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment,il verrait le jour venu. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que les trois jours à venir seraient durs. Très durs.

 

 

*                *                *

  
 

 

**L** es trois jours étaient passés à une vitesses folle pour les deux amants, jamais ils n'avaient été si impatient, mais surtout si angoissés. Louis était actuellement dans le train et regardait le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, il y avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup moins de vent ici que chez lui. Il avait deux heures trente de voyage à faire et il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure. Le mécheux se surprit à sourire en pensant à la façon dont il allait rencontrer l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, il était magnifique et il en aurait la preuve dans peu de temps. Quand à Harry il avait invité Zayn pour qu'il l'aide à tout mettre en ordre chez lui mais aussi pour l'aider à choisir la façon dont il allait se vêtir, il avait enfilé une veste qu'il avait ensuite enlevé pour la remettre de nouveau et ce fut la même chose avec ses slims, il ne savait pas choisir. Il ne savait plus, son esprit était bien trop embrouillé. Le métis lui proposa alors de mettre un tee shirt à motif simple et un slim noir lui disant que ça suffirait amplement. Harry remit ses boucles rebelles en place sachant qu'il allait le faire plus d'une fois avant de voir Louis, il ne restait plus qu'une heure. Une petite heure.Il commençait à s'en rendre compte et son coeur battait fort, peut être du stress. Il ne savait pas. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, c'était Louis qui depuis hier lui envoyait des messages rassurants même si il ne savait pas le problème qui posait à Harry énormément de complexes;le fait qu'il était en fauteuil roulant. A cause d'un maudit accident qui lui avait couté sa parallélisation des jambes, il avait été à des cours de temps en temps pour se rééduquer mais le bouclé était quelqu'un qui baissait vite les bras. Le médecin lui avait dit, lors de son hospitalisation,qu'il pourrait remarcher si il faisait des efforts. Il poussa un long soupir et lu le message de l'homme qu'il aimait.

 

  
☒ 14h21. **De Louis :** Plus qu'une heure Hazza.

  
☒ 14h22 **. A Louis :** Oui. Je stresse si tu savais.

  
☒ 14h23. **De Louis :**  Faut pas, moi j'ai hâte de te voir mon coeur. Depuis le temps ...

  
☒ 14h24. **A Louis :** Tu vas vite déchanter.

  
☒ 14h25. **De Louis :** Pourquoi ça ?

  
☒ 14h27 **.** **A Louis :** Tu verras tout à l'heure.

 

**I** l remit son portable dans sa poche. Pourquoi ne faisait-il que tout gâcher ?Au bout d'une bonne demie heure il se décida à prendre la route, ce fut donc dans un soupir qu'il se rendit au salon pour prendre une veste et sortit avec Zayn qui devait  l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare, elle n'était pas très loin mais Harry stressait beaucoup trop; il avait une envie folle de faire demi-tour mais il devait voir Louis. Il voulait le voir, au moins une fois même si il se sentait complètement stupide de lui avoir caché une chose aussi importante que ce fauteuil. Plus que quelques minutes, son coeur s'accélérait de plus en plus. Arrivé devant la porte de la gare Zayn lui souhaita bonne chance en ébouriffant encore une fois ses cheveux avant de s'en aller.Il se retrouvait maintenant seul perdu entre la raison et l'amour, il devait rester là ne pas avoir peur et affronter et tout ça. Son portable vibra de nouveau, il le saisit ses mains tremblaient fortement, Harry ne contrôlait plus rien. Les gens qui passaient là - devant lui- le regardait bizarrement, tel un monstre. De la haine, il ne ressentait que de la haine c'est tout ce que son coeur était capable de lui transmettre dans ces moments là, mais le message de Louis le fit s'adoucir mais surtout prendre conscience que bientôt il l'aurait devant lui.

 

  
☒ 15h10. **De Louis :** Comment je vais te reconnaitre chéri ?

  
☒ 15h11. **A Louis :** Oh, tu me reconnaitra ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

  
☒ 15h12. **De Louis :** Tu veux dire quoi par là Harry ?!

  
☒ 15h12 **. A Louis :** Tu verras...

 

**H** arry rangea son portable il ne voulait pas en lire plus sinon son esprit allait le dissuader de rester une minute plus ici. Son coeur battait vite, ses mains devenaient moites, elles tremblaient. Une sonnerie retentit dans la gare signifiant que le train où se trouvait Louis arrivait, que devait-il faire ? Devait-il faire signe au mécheux pour qu'il le trouve parmi tout ce monde ? Devait-il lui envoyer un message ?Non, il resterait là en attendant qu'il le voit après tout avec toutes les photos de lui qu'il lui avait montré il devrait le reconnaitre non ? Surtout que les photos était assez récentes. Le train ne tarda pas à arriver et le coeur du bouclé se serrait de plus en plus, les gens sortaient de toute part mais il ne le voyait pas, peut être était il caché être plusieurs personne. Les yeux de Harry faisaient des aller-retour dans toute la gare à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aimait, quand sortit du train un mécheux qui ressemblait étrangement à Louis, il avait un sac sur l'épaule. C'était lui le jeune homme en était sur, il reconnaissait son visage qu'il avait tant admiré sur les photos.Le bouclé se mordit la lèvre tellement il était magnifique, comment un homme comme Louis pouvait-il vouloir de lui ?Que lui trouvait-il ? Le mécheux avait du le reconnaitre car il s'avançait vers Harry avec un sourire radieux, ce sourire si magnifique. Une fois fut-il arrivé devant lui Louis s'agenouilla face à lui posant son sac et l'admira quelques instants avant de le prendre dans ses bras; tendrement.

 

**-  Lou...** _Murmura doucement Harry ne comprenant pas tout._  

**-  Chut, je sais. Ne dis rien.** _Répondit Louis sur le même ton._

**L** e bouclé resserra l'étreinte son stress baissait au fur et à mesure des battements de son coeur quid'ailleurs s'emballait en sentant le souffle chaud de Louis dans son cou. Leur corps se détachèrent bien trop vite pour eux mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dans cette gare. Ils ne direntaucun mot, le mécheux posa son sac sur les genoux de son amant en embrassant son frontlui soufflant de le tenir puis se plaça derrière le fauteuil pour le pousser. Ils sortirent du bâtimentassez rapidement, Louis s'arrêta et se pencha prés de l'oreille du bouclé.

 

**-  On va par où Haz' ?**

**-  Par là, continue je te préciserais le chemin au fur et à mesure.**

**L** ouis se remit en route, comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ? De la joie, de l'amour, de l'euphorie, de l'impatience... Beaucoup trop de sentiments en lui, dés qu'il était sortit du train il avait repéré une tête bouclé qui regardait un peu partout perdu dans toute cette foule. Il l'avait reconnu dès la première seconde, ses boucles, ses yeux verts pétillants, son visage. Son coeur avait du rater plusieurs battements, tellement Harry était magnifique encore plus que sur ses photos. Quand il l'avait vu dans un fauteuil il ne s'était pas posé de question, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le jeune homme refusait de le voir maintenant mais Louis lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait comme il l'était. Il n'avait donc rien dit voulant juste admirer son visage - ce qu'il fit- puis dans un élan d'envie il le prit dans ses bras.Et Dieu qu'il sentait bon, une odeur indéfinissable, tellement enivrante.

**L** a route n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, ils arrivèrent très vite à la maison de Harry qui demanda au mécheux d'ouvrir la porte, une fois chose faite, il le fit entrer et ferma celle ci après. Le bouclé n'avait prononcé presque aucun mot depuis leur départ bien trop troublé par le comportement de son amant. _Pourquoi donc avait-il agit comme si de rien n'était ? Lui en voulait-il_ ? Il ne pensait pas sinon il n'aurait pas prit l'initiative de le suivre alors qu'il était belle et bien là, attendant près de lui.Peut- être Louis lui expliquerait-il son comportement face à ça après, une fois qu'il sera un peu moins intimidé, Harry sourit faiblement puis fit signe au mécheux de le suivre dans le salon, le mécheux fut surprit de découvrir des pièces si bien rangée, propre et parfaitement décorée. Il laissa son regard détailler chaque parcelle du lieu où il se trouvait, le plus vieux s'arrêta devant un meuble où se trouvait plusieurs photos de son amant avec d'autres personnes, sa famille ou ses amis surement. Il put remarquer qu'il n'avait pas encore son fauteuil, pourtant la photo paraissait assez récente.

 

**-  Harry ?**

**-  Hum..**

**-  Depuis quand t'es dans ce fauteuil ?**

**-  Deux ans... Accident de voiture.**

**-  Tu ... Tu crois que tu pourras remarcher un jour ?**

**-  Oui, le médecin me l'a dit mais... Seulement si je vais en rééducation et c'est dur, j'y ai été mais j'ai pas le moral assez fort pour ça alors j'ai abandonné. Et je me suis dis que jamais je ne rencontrerais quelqu'un capable de m'aimer au point de me faire changer radicalement... Puis tu es arrivé et ça a foutu le bazar total dans ma vie.**

**-  Dans le bon sens au moins ?** _Sourit le mécheux face aux dires de son compagnon._

**-  Dans le bon sens Lou...** **Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ?**

**-  Pour quoi ? Pour le fait que tu ne m'ai pas dis que tu étais en fauteuil ?.. Écoute je ne t'en voudrais jamais, c'est dur à supporter et je le comprends Harry. Certes tu aurais pu m'en toucher un mot mais je ne te laisserais jamais pour ça.** _Dit l_ _ _e_ mécheux se rapprocha du fauteuil de son amant, s'accroupissant face à lui._  

**-  Mais regarde moi! Comment je peux te donner envie sérieusement ? T'es fou franchement d'être venu ici juste pour moi, je vais rien t'apporter dans ce maudit fauteuil. Rien d'autres que des emmerdes Lou..**

**L** ouis posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet le prenant par la nuque histoire de mieux l'attirer contre lui, leur premier baiser. Tout sauf ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Tellement magique.Bien sur il savait qu'il serait bien mais pas à ce point là, pas au point de leur procurer d'énormes frissons.Harry avait l'impression de rêver jamais il ne pensait trouver quelqu'un qui le comblerait autant. Une fois séparé, Louis lui sourit sincèrement en caressant sa joue d'un pouce. Le bouclé lui proposa ensuite de se rendre dans la chambre pour qu'il puisse y déposer son sac, ce que le plus vieux accepta puis pour la fin de la soirée ils se rendirent dans la cuisine - tout deux - pour préparer de quoi diner. Louis supplia son amant pour faire le repas, ne voulant pas céder au début mais il dit finalement oui le mécheux l'en remercia en sautant dans tout les sens ce qui fit rire Harry.Le plus vieux se mit donc à la tâche, très concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, alors que le bouclé ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Admirant chacun de ses gestes soignés et précis. Là près de la table et Louis en plein travail sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le plus jeune se rapprocha doucement de lui et le saisit par les hanches pour le faire s'assoir sur ses genoux. Le mécheux rit doucement en passant ses bras autour du coup de son amant, Harry se rendait vraiment compte qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. D'un bleu intensément magnifique.

 

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe chéri ?** _Demanda Louis en penchant légèrement la tête._

**\- Rien, c'est juste que je te trouvais trop beau en plein travail alors je voulais reposer mes** **yeux quelques secondes, ils fatiguent à force de trop t'admirer.** _Dit le bouclé sur un ton moqueur._

**\- Oh, l'amour te rends aveugle mon pauvre. Mais bon faudrait peut-être que je te fasses à manger, je ne veux pas que tu meurs de faim quand même.**

**\- Ce serait dommage en effet, surtout que je comptais au moins passer une nuit avec toi.**

**U** n sourire s'étira sur le visage du plus vieux qui en profita pour poser furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se lever pour continuer ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Harry quand à lui décida de disposer les couverts en attendant.

**U** ne fois leur repas fut-il fini il partirent s'installer dans le canapé, Harry s'était très vite endormie la têtesur le ventre de son compagnon. Étalé de tout son long sur le divan alors que Louis était simplementassit, caressant les boucles de son cadet. Le film était fini mais le mécheux ne voulait qu'une seulechose; aller dormir avec le plus jeune. Il le secoua légèrement en prenant soin de ne pas trop lui faire de mal, ce denier bougea quelque peu et ouvrit les yeux.

 

**-  Oh désolé Lou, je voulais pas m'endormir mais..**

**-  Chut c'est bon. On va monter ok ?**

**L** e bouclé accepta vivement l'invitation de son amant qui ne se fit pas attendre en le portant jusqu'àsa chambre. Il le trouvait étonnement léger ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer quand ils furent installés dans le lit. Le bouclé lui certifia qu'il avait toujours été comme ça même si ilmangeait pour dix. Cette phrase fit sourire le mécheux mais il se méfia quand même, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec Harry, surtout au vue de ses problèmes. Peut-être ne se nourrissait-il pas à cause de ça, ou très peu ? Pourtant ce soir il avait assez bien mangé, ou était-ce juste uneapparence ? Louis ne savait pas mais il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet ce soir voulantsimplement profiter des bras de son cadet durant leur première nuit ensemble. Pour une fois depuisdes années il partagerait son lit avec quelqu'un, la dernière personne ayant dormir avec lui étant sa plus petite soeur, il sourit rien qu'au fait de penser que ce soir son corps sera contre celui del'homme qui faisait battre son coeur depuis un an. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taillele serrant contre lui, Louis quand à lui vint jouer avec une de ses boucles. Encore une fois les lèvres de l'ainé vinrent trouver celles de son conjoint dans un baiser des plus tendres, avant qu'il ne descende du lit pour se mettre en sous vêtements, Harry quand à lui s'était déjà occupé de se dévêtir avant de s'installer dans le canapé, question de pratique pour ne pasà devoir le faire une fois qu'il serait confortablement installé dans le lit. Le mécheux revint caler son corps contre celui du bouclé en déposant un ultime baiser dans son cou puis très vite ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée bercés par le seul bruit de leur respiration.

 

 

*   *  *

 

 

**U** ne sonnerie retentit dans la chambre où dormait paisiblement un jeune couple, cette dernière les réveilla tout deux, qui pouvait bien les appeler de si bonne heure ? Qui osait les déranger ? Le plus jeune ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du jour qui perçait à travers la fenêtre, il embrassa vite son compagnon sur la joue pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre.Cette mélodie provenait du portable du plus jeune qui du se détacher des bras de son petit ami, ronchonnant en gardant une main sur la taille du bouclé décrochant enfin son appareil. 

 

**-  Oui ?**

**-  Harry, c'est Zayn.**

**-  Putain mec je pensais que c'était grave, tu m'appelles alors que je dormais.**

**-  Oh... Désolé mais il est presque midi alors je pensais que tu ne dormais plus.**

**-  Pas grave, que me vaut cet appel ?**

**-  Et bien c'était juste pour savoir comment ça se passait avec ton prince charmant.** _Rit le_ _métis alors que les joues de Harry prenait feux à cause du sourire de son compagnon à_ _l'entente de ce surnom._

**-  Je... Ca va, tout va bien. Je pense que ça aurait été encore mieux si tu nous avait laissé dormir, mais merci de t'en faire Malik.**

**-  Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles parce que je sais que tu stressais pas mal de le voir mais si tout va bien alors je suis ravie je vais vous laissez. A plus tard Harry.**

**S** ur ces mots le métis raccrocha son portable avant que son conjoint ne vienne s'assoir à ses cotés dans le canapé, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois que Zayn était avec ce garçon mais il filaient l'amour parfait, et ils devaient ça à Harry qui leur avait organisé un rendez-vous. Ils leur devaient leur bonheur actuel.

 

**-  T'appelais qui chéri ?**

**-  Harry, pour avoir des nouvelles de lui avec son copain... Mais je crois que je les ai réveillé. Je risque bien de me faire tuer la prochaine fois que j'irais le voir.**

**-  C'est une possibilité oui, mais pour l'instant laisse le profiter. Il le mérité vu tout ce qu'il traverse en ce moment.**

**-  Si seulement il bougeait ses fesses pour aller à sa maudite rééducation, si il l'avait fait dès le début, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.**

**-  Ne t'énerves pas. C'est dur pour lui, et je le comprend tout à fait. Faut lui laisser le temps c'est tout.**

**-  Je crois que deux ans pour s'en remettre ça suffit amplement non ?**

**-  Zayn.. Tu peux comprendre que le fait qu'il se retrouve dans un fauteuil le perturbe ?**

**-  Oui mais..**

**-  Alors on ne discute plus de ça, si tu veux t'engueuler c'est avec lui. Et puis je pense qu'il est entre de bonnes mains pour l'instant. Louis va l'aider j'en suis sur.**

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

**L** ouis et Harry avaient décidé, en cette journée ensoleillé, de se rendre au parc pour profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient ensemble bien que le plus vieux allait encore passé une nuit ici. Ils étaient donc tranquillement allongés dans l'herbe, heureusement sèche, du par pas loin de chez le plus jeune qui d'ailleurs y allait souvent pour se détendre. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il n'était pas seul, non il était avec l'homme qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer pendant un an. Une année entière, quand il y repense il se dit que le temps passe vraiment trop vite. Que demain Louis sera partit et qu'il ne savait pas encore quand il allait le revoir, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Ce fut donc en tenant le mécheux dans ses bras, celui ci ayant sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune qu'il s'aventura à poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis leur nuit passé ensemble. 

 

**-  Lou... Comment ça va passé une fois que tu seras repartit ?**

**-  Comme avant bébé, on se fera des conversation vidéo, on parlera par sms. Rien ne changera. Rien du tout.**

**-  J'ai tellement pas envie que tu partes, j'ai l'impression d'être plus fort avec toi à mes cotés.**

**-  Je serais tout le temps là tu sais, même à des centaines de kilomètres je serais là pour toi.**

**-  Je l'espère oui.**

**-  Tu sais Haz.. J'ai réfléchis a un truc hier soir et je pense qu'on est assez grand pour pouvoir gérer notre vie. Regarde j'ai un travail, je gagne assez d'agent, on est des adultes chéri. Donc je pense qu'on va pouvoir emménager ensemble.. Non?** _Dit-il en relevant la tête du torse du bouclé pour voir sa réaction._

**-  Tu veux dire que tu serais prêt pour qu'on vive ensemble ?**

**-  Oui, seulement si tu le veux bien sur.**

**-  Lou.. Ça fait un an que j'attends ça, qu'on vive ensemble. Mais regarde moi!**

**\- Justement oui, je ne fais que ça.** _Sourit malicieusement le mécheux._

**-  Tu m'as eu en beauté bravo! Mais plus sérieusement, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ta vie avec moi ? Pas que je ne veux pas mais.. Ce fauteuil il..**

**-  Bien sur sur si, ce n'est pas le simple fait que tu sois dans un fauteuil qui va m'en dissuader, tu restera toujours l'homme parfait que je connais. Et je suis sur qu'un jour tu pourras de nouveau utiliser tes jambes.** _Le coupa Louis._

**-  Tu es vraiment borné.. Alors si jamais on emménage ensemble, ce sera quand ?**

**-  Quand tu le voudras Hazza.** _Murmura-t-il en allant poser ses lèvres dans son cou._

**L** e bouclé frissonna à ce contact mais un tas de questions fusèrent dans sa tête, n'était-ce pas un peu précipité ? _C_ ertes ça faisait un an qu'il étaient ensemble, qu'ils se parlaient sans exception tout les soirs quitte à se réveiller le matin avec des grosses cernes et des migraines atroces. Ils étaient réellement accros l'un à l'autre mais jamais encore le plus jeune n'avait envisagé que dés leur premier rendez-vous Louis lui proposerait de tout de suite vivre ensemble. Il le voulait, absolument oui, mais ça lui faisait peur. Peur que tout ça aille trop vite et qu'après le mécheux le rejette parce que sa vie avec lui ne lui plairait plus. D'ailleurs celui ci sentit de suite que ça n'allait pas, il saisit sa main.

 

**-  Harry, je n'habite pas très loin de chez toi, ton appartement est beaucoup plus grand que le mien. Avec l'argent que j'ai ce sera suffisant le temps que je retrouve un travail. Donc si tu es d'accord je viens vivre chez toi.**

**-  Mais tout ce que tu as chez toi ? Tes affaires comment tu va les transporter ?**

**-  Figure toi que j'ai juste trois pièces dans mon appartement alors niveau meubles je suis restreint, puis ma mère va surement les prendre.**

**-  Et ta famille ?**

**-  Je suis grand Styles, et.. Ne serais tu pas entrain de me dissuader de venir chez toi ?**

**-  Surement pas non! Ma maison est prête à t'accueillir.**

**-  Je préfère ça, de toute manière je te préviendrais par sms de l'avancé des choses.**

**-  C'est pas un peu... Précipité ?** _Demanda timidement le plus jeune._

**-  Je pensais que tu serais content, voir même heureux, que je te demande ça mais cette question vient de me prouver le contraire.**

**-  Louis.. Tu sais très bien que je suis heureux que tu me demandes ça mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'au bout de quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, tu me laisses en disant que ta vie avec moi ne me plait pas. Ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait se passer. Je le supporterais pas tu sais. Je sais qu'on va devoir et pouvoir vivre ensemble mais... Pour combien de temps ?**

**\- Tu es vraiment un idiot Styles, comment tu peux croire une seule seconde que je vais laissé la personne à qui je tiens le plus m'échapper. Tu te fous le doigts dans l'œil mon petit, je te collerais tellement que t'en auras marre de moi Harry, tu me supplieras de te laisser respirer.** _Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en étant tout de fois sérieux, ce qui fit rire le bouclé._ **Alors non je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je n'abandonnerais pas la seule personne qui** **me donne une raison valable de me lever tout les matins. Alors ne discutes plus.**

**S** ur cette dernière phrase il reposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant toujours sa main dans la sienne, Louis était convaincue que leur relation marcherait, que le fait de vivre ensemble les uniraient encore plus. La preuve il a passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie avec Harry, chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accueillir le bouclé chez lui, son appartement était beaucoup trop petit; pas par faute de moyens non c'estjute qu'il gardait son argent de coté depuis un an pour offrir les plus belles choses à son amant, mais aussi parce que il n'avait pas besoin d'un grand luxe. Ensuite, faire déplacer Harry alors qu'il était en fauteuil n'était pas la meilleure solution puis il lui avait dit déjà que sa famille était là, pas loin, et qu'il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner d'eux; ce que Louis comprenait parfaitement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait passé un moment de la soirée, alors que le plus jeune dormait tranquillement dans ses bras, à réfléchir. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était d'emménager chez son conjoint, ils ne pouvaient passe permettre d'acheter un appartement c'était beaucoup trop chère, alors ici - chez Harry- ils n'auraient pas de problème avec ça. Surtout que pour le moment c'était sa mère qui payait une partie de son loyer.Le silence régnait depuis dix bonnes minutes entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que l'un deux ne décide d'ouvrir la bouche, pour simplement chuchotait quelques mots qui les rassurèrent tout deux.

 

**\- Ce ne sera pas la peine de ramener ton lit Lou, je te prêterais volontiers le mien.**

**A** u mots du plus jeune Louis alla embrasser ses lèvres dans un sourire avant de le serrer contre lui,  transmettant dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Lui montrer qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, ce qui était vrai car à peine deux semaines plus tard le mécheux avait emménager chez Harry. Tout se passait à merveille, ils vivaient leur idylle tranquillement. Le bouclé avait accepté -après une longue persuasion de la part de son amant- de se rendre au centre de rééducation trois fois par semaine. Il voulait absolument que le plus jeune remarche de nouveau pour combler le peu de bonheur qu'il leur restait pour que leur relation soit définitivement parfaite. Bien qu'avec ou sans fauteuil leur relation était des plus belles qu'il soit donné de voir aujourd'hui. 


End file.
